Suspension and steering system components in an automobile frequently have relatively complex assemblies with numerous individual parts and components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,193 entitled “End Link For A Vehicle Stabilizer Bar” shows a relatively complex assembly of washers, numerous grommets, spacers and nuts all assembled on a connector bar. While the individual pieces are not complex or difficult to manipulate individually, the overall assembly becomes complex from the large number of individual pieces assembled. Complexity and difficulty in assembly also results from the need to assemble the numerous components not only in proper sequence, but also in the proper end-to-end orientation. These needs require the assembler to pay close attention to the order of assembly and the orientation of each part, to ensure that all components have been properly installed. Assembling the components improperly, such as by forgetting components, installing the components in a wrong sequence or installing the components in the proper sequence but in a wrong end-to-end orientation can impair the performance of the assembly. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the number of handled parts or assemblies to ensure proper assembly.
Even if all components are arranged in proper sequence, and in proper end-to-end orientation, it is difficult to align each on the bar. Slight twisting or misalignment from true axial alignment can also affect ultimate performance of the assembly from the parts not being seated properly one against another. Holding the parts, to prevent skewing of washers, grommets, nuts or other parts is difficult because of the numerous parts required in the assembly. Further, assembly is slowed as the assembler is required to obtain, orient and install a large number of separate pieces.
Various connecting devices are known, some more successful than others. It is known to use shrink-wrap to hold parts together; however, the use of shrink wrap also presents certain difficulties in assembly, which add to the expense thereof. For example, it may be necessary to use nuts and washers that are connected as a single unit, and are more expensive than individual nuts and washers.
It is known to provide washers, grommets, nuts and the like temporarily installed on other components. It then is necessary to remove the washer, grommet and nut when the final assembly and installation are completed. Installers have been known to attempt to turn the radially largest component, often the washer, when removing the grommet, nut and washer from a threaded component. Accordingly, efficiency advantages can be obtained during final installation if the entire subassembly of the grommet, nut, washer and connector are relatively secure one to another so that the entire assembly can be rotated by turning any one of the components to rotate the nut off of the complementary threaded component, when loosely connected thereto.
What is needed in the art is a device for joining grommets to one or more other adjacent components, to create one or more subassemblies, reduce the number of discrete parts requiring final assembly and to facilitate proper alignment and orientation of the parts.